Dual-aperture scanners have a tower that extends above a checkstand. The tower includes elements that may periodically require servicing, such as buttons, speakers, and light emitting diodes. Additionally, this space may be used to contain other serviceable components, such as an electronic article surveillance antenna, a radio frequency identification antenna, and other electronics.
Tower housings must be sturdy enough to allow gripping during carrying, installation, and removal of scanners from checkstands. Typical tower housings are fastened with screws for structural support. However, fasteners make servicing of components with the tower housing more difficult.
It would be desirable to provide a tower housing assembly which does not require tools to install or remove so that technicians may more easily service components within the tower housing assembly.